Two Hanyous and Inuyasha's Torn Heart
by FlowersOfEternity
Summary: Kagome has just fallen victim to Kikyo's wrath, and was killed. Inuyasha is torn apart, feeling like there is nothing left for him. Or maybe, if he completed the Shikon Jewel, he might be able to wish her back to life? But with Kikyo seducing him? Can he?
1. The Death in the Woods

Hey, long time not working on my old story. I decided to go with the same plot line, improving on an old one I made, which still isn't finished sighs. But this one definately will. I'm sorry if this sound similar to anything you read before. Please don't get mad at me, honestly I am writing this straight from me. Also for every chapter, including, and after this one I do not own Inuyasha or any characters from it. So here goes...enjoy :)...

* * *

**Kagome:** Kagome rushed through the light airy forest as fast as her legs could carry her. Branches and leaves hit her face scratching her smooth skin as she breathed in heavily, trying to keep her muscles working. Twigs crunched beneath her weight, and all was silent, except for her breathes and pounding heart beats. She realized now that she was running farther away from Kaede's village, and Inuyasha. But she knew she couldn't stop, she was being followed.

She felt her legs turn to jelly as she tripped over a tree root. She landed hard against the compact earth, it jarred her bones, and made breathing nearly impossible. Gasping for breath, her eyes scanned the trees for her pursuer. She quickly pulled herself up against a tree trunk, and remained there trying to breathe. The forest was eerily quiet for such a beautiful day.

Kagome startled as a bird flew up from her right in a mad rush, then a twig snapped. Kagome held her breath in hopes that her assalant wouldn't hear her. Blood filled her ears as her heart pounded harder and harder, until Kagome thought that even her follower could hear. She gasped, and then a twing of a bow string echoed through the forest. The arrow hit Kagome in the heart with a sick thud, and she could feel it pass through, and stick itself deep into the wood behind her. Another arrow followed, this time landing beneath the first into her stomach.

Kagome looked up to the rustling of silk kimono, and dark ebony hair. The face was blurred, but Kagome knew exactly who it was. " Inuyasha is mine," whispered a smooth female voice. Then she was gone along with her soul catchers into the bright airy trees like some wraith. Kagome looked down at her chest, the blood seemed to pour from her wounds, staining her white school uniform a crimson red.

Kagome thought back for a few moments to how this had all fallen into place, _her death? No she was going to live, right? She would get up, and find Inuyasha, and he would make everything okay. _But she had found it odd that when she had climbed from the old well to find Kikyo in the place Inuyasha usually waited for her. She had thought that he would have greeted her angrily after the harsh argument they had gone through before she had left. Then Kikyo had poised her bow and arrow towards Kagome, and justly missed Kagome's shoulder. She turned to run into the forest, dropping her yellow backpack in the clearing.

Kagome came back into reality, for some odd reason her wound didn't hurt her anymore. She looked down again at the dark stain on her shirt, it was bigger, and soaked heavily. The arrow wood and feathers stuck out at an odd angle. She knew if she pulled it out the blood would flow more heavily, and she would for surely die. But she couldn't stay here, she ahd to find Inuyasha. She had to be in his arms again one last time. In their warmth it didn't matter if the hands of death took her, just one last glimpse of his face, his eyes, and she could pass.

She grasped a hold of the end of the arrow, and gave a short tug. Pain rippled through her body, and she cried out loud. It would have to be a quick harsh pull. Trying against Kagome grasped the wood of the arrow, moving her hands down until she felt the sticky blood of her own shirt. She gritted her teeth, and pulled fast as she could. The arrow came loose with a wet gush of blood, crying in pain she aimed her hand for the second arrow. This time, with practised hands the arrow came loose with only one try, and she slumped forward onto the ground. She could hardly breathe, and the pain made her body spasm for a second. She felt frightened, _where was he?_ Kagome closed her eyes for a second, the darkness seemed to claim her, but for a face, in enternal slumber, looking downward, and the silvery hair of a boy. Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha: **Inuyasha's nose twitched as the metallic scent of blood filled his nostrils, carried in from the light wind. He dropped his cup of water, it made a smooth trailing line across the wood floor. The splashing water startling the sleeping Shippo into full awake. Sango and Miroku looked up from their cups of tea in shock. Inuyasha looked out the door, his nose sniffing the sweet scent. "No!" he muttered.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" inquired Shippo.

"Naraku?" asked Sango, she motioned for her Hiratsu resting against the wall.

Inuyasha shook his head. "It's Kagome."

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted with glee. He face twisting into a big grin.

Inuyasha jolted up with a worried look in his face. He turned to face the door, standing there motionless. " It couldn't be..." he muttered. The others looked at each other, mistfied by Inuyasha's odd behavior.

"Inuyasha, what is the matter with ye. Ye look as though ye have seen a ghost," exclaimed Kaede.

Inuyasha bolted out the door, scrambling the dishes of food that had been placed out by Kaede. The others looked at each other, and hastly made their exits to follow. Inuyasha rushed through the trees of the forest, following the metallic scent of blood. He felt as though he had never run so fast before in his lifetime, but for some reason he felt like it was already too late. He could hear the others calling his name, as they attempted to follow him in the trees. He looked out to the west, and saw the light of the setting sun, and then to the east with the growing darkness of a new moon night.

**Kagome:** "Kagome," mutter a familiar boyish voice. Kagome's eyes fluttered opened her eyes to see feet, and a the deep red of kimono. She had little energy left now to lift her own head, but she had been saving her last breath just for him. "Inu-Inuyasha," muttered Kagome, her voice barely audible.

She felt her cooling body lift from the hard earth, and fall gently against a warm body. She opened her eyes slowly to face the silver hair and yellow eyes of a boy. She smiled weakly up at Inuyasha. She could see a pain that was never there before in his eyes, a new pain that seemed to be growing as the minutes passed. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words seemed to come out.

"Kagome...I...I'm sorry," muttered Inuyasha, he placed a hand down onto her wound, and she cringed in pain. He instantly pulled away, ashamed of having hurt her even further. The sounds of Kirara thrashing through the air filled both their ears. Kagome looked back to see Sango, Miroku, and Shippo silent, wide-eyed, and still as they looked upon her condition. She tilted her head towards Inuyasha, and stared into his amber eyes. "Inuyasha, don't be sorry," she finally mumbled.

"Kagome, who did this?" asked Inuyasha.

"That doesn't matter right now," she said, her voice slowing.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara drew closer to the two in hopes to gain a last few moments with Kagome. They all knew, but still they didn't want to face the facts.

"Inuyasha, I want to say goodbye," she added.

"No! You can't say goodbye," Inuyasha protested. " You're gunna be okay. You'll get through this, we can take you back to Kaede, and she'll use her medicenes on you."

Kagome felt a tear slip from her eyes, and slide slowly down her cheek. The soft and smooth tear drop fell from Kagome's cheek, and landed onto Inuyasha hands. He felt his heart stop for a moment, and he knew that his words were just denial to the reality before him. He could already hear her eager heartbeat begin to slow down as her body prepared to let go of this world. _How many women that I love will leave my life? _

Kagome lifted one of her bloodied hands, and rested it on Inuyasha's heart. It stained his red kimono a darker red, almost black. " I will always..." Kagome muttered between struggled breaths. "be here with you. Inuyasha, I...I love..." His eyes looked back and forth between hers, but there was nothing more said. Her lips no longer moved, he heard Shippo give out a wail behind him, but that sound seemed to come from another world. He couldn't hear her breathing, and her heartbeat, she was silent. He touched her smooth eyelids, and closed her eyes for the last time. Then grasping her, he brought her cooling cheek up to his, and wept like he had never before in his life. He wept for a innocent girl who had travel five hundred years in the past, and had befriended a lonely hanyou, and had made him love again. Love her. And he never really said goodbye.


	2. An Angel Came to Him in a Dream

Okay. Here is Chapter 2. I feel sad, because barely anyone read my last chapter. But hey, can't win them all. More reviews people. I would love to hear your feed back!!! Love you all. Teehee:) If you would like. This chapter is a song fic. My only one-Yellowcard. But the option is yours.

* * *

**Inuyasha: **He sat up against a tree on the highest branch that could hold his weight, even now he could feel it sway with the slightest wind. If it broke, he wouldn't try to save himself, he more than welcomed the death that would come from falling so high. He would try to plunge down to the earth, hopefully landing in a way to snap his neck. He was strong, but not strong enough to withstand a fall from so high. 

His heart felt as though at any moment he would hear her voice scolding him to "sit". And for the past week it had been the one sound he had missed the most in the whole world. Tears filled his eyes again, and he quickly batted them away in shame. He grumbled to himself, he never liked to cry, and he could hardly remember I time he did. Nothing seemed to make sense to him anymore, for what did he have left? "I never got to say goodbye, Kagome," he mumbled. This is what broke his heart most of all, she had left him with only stuttering words. He had been such a fool, he had known there was no chance for saving her, and yet he had only mentioned that she would be okay. There was so much he should have said, so much he wanted to say. And now she wasn't here anymore.

_Flashback: _"AHHHHHH!!!" shouted Inuyasha. He had placed Kagome's stone cold body beside him, and he was now punching at the ground. His knuckles were bloodied and scrapped to the bone. His ebony hair was a mess about his head, the sun had set, and the bringing of the new moon had turned him human. " It should have been me! Not her! I should have protected her!!!"

"Inuyasha, wait," mutter Miroku. "There is no use in punishing yourself over Kagome's death. Whoever was after her, knew that she was coming back from that well." Inuyasha turned on his heels to face Miroku, he was panting from the exhaustion of hitting the solid ground so hard. He opened his mouth to saw something, but quickly closed his dry lips, he wasn't sure how to tell the group. But already he knew who murdered his dearest Kagome. Sango looked up from her long stare at Kagome's body, and drifted back and forth between the two arrows lying against the tree. Sango looked up, her eyes filled with tears. "It was Kikyo, wasn't it Inuyasha?" asked Sango. Inuyasha gasped, and looked ashamed, he stepped back for a moment, stumbling like he had just been hit with a thousand blows. Shippo looked up from his position beside Kagome's body, Shippo had never really known a mother, but Kagome had been the closest thing to one. Surprisingly he didn't shed a tear, but he wouldn't speak either. He was silent, like a little drone, he only wanted to be told what to do.

Miroku slowly walked towards the two arrows, and pick up the bloodied feather end of the one closest to him. He turned it over in his hands, the cogulating blood staining them red. " Is it true, Inuyasha, can you smell Kikyo around here?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha nodded, it was true, Kikyo's scent smothered this place with her agontizing sweet scent. He felt betrayed by Kikyo in a new way, it was not Kagome who had taken him away from Kikyo, it was only Kikyo herself. And Kikyo's jealousy had taken away his Kagome._ End of Flashback. _

**Inuyasha:** "What will I do without you?" asked Inuyasha. The wind stirred in the trees, rustling the branches, and making his sawy even more. He felt it sway heavily, and then it was followed by a loud cracking sound of wood. The fall from the tree was suprisingly quick, and painless. Inuyasha just laid there looking up into the moonlit night, and wishing more so that she was here beside him. Kagome loved the stars, but instead she was now buried beneath the ground close to the well. He had long thought that he sound inform Mrs. Higurashi of her daughters death, but he knew he couldn't handle the tears of Kagome's mother. Even know thinking about her as someone dead made tears filled his amber eyes. " I loved you, Kagome, I really loved you," muttered Inuyasha. "With all my heart"

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes into a dark void. "Where am I?"asked Inuyasha. His voice echoed long into the darkness, and it seemed to repeat itself in his head. A twitter of laughter pelted his body, and made blue ripples, like those made on still water, through the darkness. They washed on him, making the sound more intense, and grow until he had to cover his ears. Then he was pelted with an all too familar scent, honey and roses, he looked up but saw nothing except for the rippling waves in the darkness. She was here? " Where are you?" he asked the darkness. The laughter repeated itself, sending more ripples crashing into him. 

Suddenly he was falling in the darkness. He let out a howl of fright as his speed increased. He didn't even understand where he was falling to, all he could see was darkness. Frightened even more he closed his eyes tight, and continued to fall. His body slowed down until he stopped completly. He grasped outward with his hands, and felt the velvet softness of grass. She laughed again, and he opened his eyes. The sunlight was too bright, and he could only see the shadow of her face. "Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. " But how?"

"This is the only place I can talk to you, Inuyasha," she whispered back.

" I miss you," he whispered back.

" I know." She pulled away from over top of him, and allowed him to sit up beneath the Sacred Tree. This was a dream, he was sure of it. Kagome was dead, and he had traveled far away from the Sacred Tree the day after she had been buried. He grasped hold of her arm, she was ice cold, but it didn't matter to him. He pulled her into an embrance, and for a long time they said nothing. He realized she wasn't breathing either, and their was no beating heart against his. " I'm sorry...I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," he whispered into her ear.

"Shhhh. That doesn't matter anymore," she said back. She pulled away from him, and looked into his eyes. Hers were no longer the eyes of the Kagome he knew, they were dark, and her pupils were dilated even though the sun beat down upon them with intense light. As Inuyasha looked around he realized that there wasn't even a sky, but just a bright light. "Where am I?" asked Inuyasha.

"Your dreams," she muttered. She looked at him with hurt eyes for a second. "The group broke up. I never thought it was possible, but I was proven wrong."

Inuyasha quickly looked away, in his mourning over her, he had forgotten about his friends; Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, they had all left the day after Kagome was buried. Kagome had been the glue that held them all together; if it wasn't for her, none of them would really have ever been friends. She had always been the one to ask if they wanted to join their group.

"We just went our seperate ways, whats wrong with that. Ain't hurting anybody," he said.

She looked hurt for a second, she clutched at herself, and seemed to draw inward. " I always thought..." She looked into his eyes deeply, and with such intense sadness that his heart twinged in pain. " I always thought...that if I died, the group would go on. You need each other to defeat Naraku, you can't do it alone."

" Of course I can!" Inuyasha shouted at her. He quickly got up, anger flarring in his eyes. "I don't need them." It seemed for a second like any normal day, but then he stopped, and realized exactly what he was doing. He felt ashamed with himself, panting he starred at her.

" Inuyasha, sit!" she shouted back. Yet nothing happened in his dreams, the command fell useless. He felt his body sink to the ground, his mouth open in amazement. Kagome was dead. He had to remind himself that this was only a dream, it wasn't real. This wasn't really Kagome.

"Listen, I can't stay," she whispered. Her lips move slowly, and it looked as though the sounds hadn't even come from her, but from thin air. "Find them Inuyasha, for me, please, and defeat Naraku. Shippo will be the hardest, I'm afraid he's gone mute, poor little guy."

"But...Kagome. I..." he searched his mind for the right words.

"Listen," she added. She pulled from her hand a small hankerchief, and grabbing his arms, placed it in his palms. For the first time, she smiled at him, and this became the Kagome he knew, the Kagome he had loved, and will always love. " What about Kikyo?" asked Inuyasha.

"You will meet her, soon, Inuyasha, but you will decide what fate brings to her," she said smoothly. " It is your choice, she still loves you. And I know a part of you still loves her."

The last words were a blow to Inuyasha's heart, it was cruel to hear such a thing from Kagome's own lips. He knew for a long time now that Kagome was jealous of the feelings he still had for Kikyo, but he felt only hallowness for the woman who had taken sweet, pure Kagome from him. Kagome came close to Inuyasha's ears, so close he could feel the ice of her body against his flesh.

"Inuyasha, I love you too," she whispered.

* * *

Inuyasha woke with a start, he gazed up into the moonlit night from within a deep gouge within the earth. He sat up, and looked around, realizing that he had been gouged into the earth. This was the exact effect Kagome's "sit" command had on him. He felt something smooth and soft in his right hand, and opening it, he found Kagome's hankerchief. Inuyasha brought it up to his face, the fabric still held the sweet scent of honey and roses.

_So you were here. An angel in my dreams._


	3. Kikyo's Death, A New Hanyou is Born

Okay. So here is Chapter 3. Review people. REVIEWS! Anywho! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Before anyone sends me a mean review saying that Kikyo is majorly out of character. Let me tell you, I do realize this, and it goes with the purpose of my fic for her to be out of character. Sorry that it looks so weird, I had a mix up with Notepad. Grr! Anyways, Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Inuyasha:** Inuyasha watched the sunrise slowly from the east, it sent a wonderful array of oranges and reds across the dark blue sky. The dream was still fresh in his memory, even though he had been traveling three days now in the search for a woman he had once loved. Inuyasha searched his heart for any remaining feelings for Kikyo, and it startled him when he found a certain tingle for the woman. _Was Kagome right? How hard would it be to take out __revenge on Kagome's death?_ Some part of him found satisfaction on the thought of Kikyo's crimson blood splayed across the ground. But could he really kill her? Yet another part of him remembered the memories of the time that he had shared with Kikyo before Naraku. The time at the dock when she had falling into him, and he had grabbed ahold of her small body, and held it long and tight, never wanting to let go. The thoughts had been constantly on his mind for the past three days, and it was driving him crazy with the possibilities of how this was all going to end. For so long he had loved Kikyo, and his mind wasn't ready to completely let go of her.

"I knew you'd come looking for me," she muttered.

He whipped around swiftly, and found her leaning against a tree, her dark eyes pinning him still. He stood there for a long moment, unsure of what to say to her. His mouth opened and closed hastily, but each word fell flat as soon as it came to mind. How could he say all that he meant to say to a woman who Kagome was a reincarnation of, to a woman he had once loved as much as he loved Kagome now. Then his mind filled with the sight of Kagome's still lifeless body, congualing blood staining the earth a sickly dark red-black. He felt anger swell in his body, it began slowly, and increased as the silence wore on until he could feel the blood rushing in his head. He was going to explode on this small woman with everything that he felt Kagome deserved, but now had lost. But Kikyo spoke first.

"I had to do it," she said, her eyes looking away from him into the sky. There was a part of her that looked ashamed of her action, but when she looked back that small glimpse of her psyche was gone.

"I don't care for the reason, the fact is you killed Kagome out of cold blood!" he shouted, his anger emptying away from his body, and filling anew the more he thought about what he was going to say.

She moved towards him with quick lightening speed, so fast he could barely react, until she was behind him grasping ahold harshly of his shoulders so he couldn't move away. Her fingers no longer felt soft, they were more like the claws of a demon grasping ahold hungrily for is flesh. He tried to pull away from her, but he was stuck, motionless, and unable to protest to her actions. Was this a spell? She went up to close to his ear, brushing her smooth skin against his, sending tingles shooting down his body. His anger slowly ebbed away until all he could remember was the sweet innocent Kikyo of the past.

" I love you Inuyasha," she whispered. His mind filled with memories of the past, all the memories that had kept him in love with her for so long. He turned towards her, his eyes wide and dialated, in trance, he slowly wrapped his arms around her body, and she gave a sweet yet uninnocent smile. She had him trapped like a bug in a spider web in her spell, and she would take him to be hers forever. This is what she had planned to do a long time ago, but Kagome had intrupted her spell over Inuyasha when she had call out to him. This was why she had to kill Kagome, because the girl would have never let her have Inuyasha. And Kikyo too, was jealous of the girl, she had stolen Inuyasha from her.

"Inuyasha, will you come with me to the other world?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked into Kikyo's hallow eyes, dazed and unable to think for himself.A small part of him was protesting inside, he knew he needed to get away, but it seemed so difficult, his body was no longer his own. His mind had betrayed him to fall back in love with a woman he felt little for, and he was slowly forgetting about why he had even come here. Little by little Inuyasha closed his eyes, he was falling farther and farther into Kikyo's spell, and soon he would give up himself to her. No longer did he find himself a lover of Kikyo's, he was merely her plaything, and now she wold take her toy into the depths of hell, like she had planned.

"Inuyasha?" asked a sweet childish voice. " Inuyasha, where are you?"

"Ka-Kagome?" questioned Inuyasha, his ears perking towards the source of her voice.

Kikyo gave a harsh cry of hatred, it came out as a gutrial hiss. "Nooo! Inuyasha, you love me," she cried in vain. Her eyes were wide orbs of darkness as she realized that she would never win Inuyasha's heart, even if the Kagome was dead. Inuyasha opened his eyes, and gazed long and endearingly at Kikyo's face. But instead of seeing the wild and frantic eyed Kikyo that was reality, he saw the sweet face of Kagome staring back at him.

"I love you, Inuyasha," cried Kikyo. " I love you."

"I know Kagome," replied Inuyasha.

Kikyo's hatred towards Kagome grew with a great passion, the girl was dead, and still she had Inuyasha in her grasp. Kikyo would never be able to take Inyasha with her into the firey and dark depths of hell. She needed him to be hers forever, but it was no longer possible. She felt her power over Inuyasha begin to fade as the hanyou's eyes took in not her face, but the face of the woman she had killed three days before. Pushing Inuyasha away from her body Kikyo fell to the ground, and her spell over Inuyasha's mind and body was severed short of is completion. Wheeling backwards from the force of the blow Inuyasha fell bluntly against a tree trunk. The both stared at each other panting, as sweat fell from brows, and hearts prepared to say what each felt was most important before the final battle would ensue. They both knew that the passion they had felt so long ago was broken, and would never return to their hearts, Kagome, even in death had made sure of it.

"I will never have you as my own, will I?" asked Kikyo, her eyes full of hatred now.

"I love Kagome," Inuyasha stated bluntly. " And you took her away from me, you bitch!"

Kikyo gasped, he held such hatred towards her, as much hatred as she felt for Kagome. It was enough hatred to end Kagome's life, and now Inuyasha posest it as a weapn towards her. Inuyasha's feeling toward Kikyo were known, and this battle for his heart was now a battle for Kikyo's life. Kikyo stood up swiftly, and placed a hand protectively on one of her arrows, her fingers played with the soft white feathers. Inuyasha too stood, and lifted an arm, baring the razor sharp claws, flexing he heard the cracking of his bones, as he rushed with anger flaring in his heart towards a woman who was now just a flicker of a memory of a time that no longer mattered. He felt the twing of bow string, and the zinging sound of an arrow whizzing through the air. With true aim the arrow struck strong into Inyasha's chest, barely missing his heart. With a howl of hatred Inuyasha brougt up his claws toward Kikyo's chest.

**Kikyo:** In pure shock Kikyo's mouth opened wide as her eyes searched his back and forth for one last hint that he felt something for her. But she found nothing there, only darkness awaited her. She looked down just as he with drew his hand, a squishy plucking sound was made, followed by a gush of blood. Pain wracked Kikyo's body, sending her into spasms as she fought for breath. It would be a quick death though, she could already see the demons from hell coming for her soul. Only one thought crossed her mind, in truth, this wasn't even her soul, it was Kagome's.

**Inuyasha:** Inuyasha stared at Kikyo's blood as it washed away from his hand, mixing into the flowing water of the stream. He had buried her body where she had fallen, he was angery with the woman, but not enough not to give her a proper burial. After all he had once loved the woman as much as he loved Kagome now, bu when he thought of Kikyo now, all he felt was a hallowness where there was once a tingle. Gazing into the setting sun he knew exactly what he must do next. He had to find the rest of the gang, for Kagome. And if they defeated Naraku, and completed the Shikon Jewel, perhaps with their combined love for Kagome they could all wish her back. Such a wish would undoubtably purify the jewel, making it cease to exist. It was what Kagome wanted.

**Her:** She was floating through the misty clouds in search of something that was lost, she was sure it was lost. Everything seemed so hazy, like nothing seemed to be what it was anymore. She was suppose to go to a gate somewhere, _but where_, and a part of her didn't want to go there, because she knew there was something she had to do first. She was mixed up, because whatever she had lost was what held her together. She felt like crying out, but she couldn't make a sound, for she had nothing to make a sound with. Confused, she felt confused, and lost.

Looking around she couldn't see anything but dark hazy figures, and inanimate object of great stature. Everything was different, this was not how it was suppose to be, something, or some part of her was missing. I need you? But who was it that she needed so badly. A glimpse of silver hair, and a sleepy boy under the sun. At last she found someone she could use, something that she could make her own. A body of a female hanyou in a small forest clearing. Looking closer at the body she saw no movement of the rib cage, nor was there a sound of a heartbeat. This was a dead female hanyou, but it was just what she needed. She was not sure for the female hanyou's death, but it had only been moments before she came. Greedily she entered the mouth of the body, the demon from hell surrounding the body left hastily when they felt a new soul enter. The hanyou body glowed intensly for a few second, so bright that it lit up the sky for miles and miles to see. Creature, demons, and humans everywhere looked up in wonder of the spectical before

them.

She breathed in the sweet air around her. Rising from the ground she listened to the steady beat of her heart. The image of the silver haired boy filled her mind again, who was this boy? Looking down at her hands she saw that they had renewed themselves to match her age, she remembered a small part of herself, _she was fifteen_. But she still faced a great dilehma, she had no clue who she really was, _she didn't even know her name_.

"You there," said an eeirely male voice.

She looked up to see three people standing before her in the shadows of the trees. There was a man in a white baboon suit, a older woman with a fan in her hand, and albino child holding a mirror. When they saw her face the older woman looked shocked, gliding from behind the male the older woman hastily made her way towards the girl. Pointing the fan at her neck, the woman spoke, " What are you doing here alone? Where is Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha?" asked the girl. " Who is that?"

The older woman turned back to her comrades, even more shocked than she was before. The man began to laugh crazily, "This will work out to our advantage," he exclaimed.


	4. Kagome, A Ceremony For You

Ok. So I am so sorry for not writing for a very long time. I kinda went through a little writers block, mostly I just didn't feel like writing anything. But luckily I got back my urge to write, so here is the new Chapter, I hope you all enjoy. This is an in between Chapter, so it might not be the greatest thing in the world. Also, maybe the only chapter with a little humor in it. I would like to mention that all characters are OOC. I know this, no bad reviews. Hello, who ever really is the same when they loose someone they love.

* * *

**Inuyasha:** Inuyasha looked up at the temple that Kagome had once called home, her window had been left open to let in the slight breeze that was ruffling the leaves of the Sacred Tree inside the house. The sickly smell of car fumes, and garbage waded up from the street near-by stinging Inuyasha's nose, he sighed heavily. He didn't want to be here. But he knew he couldn't go back to the Bone-Eater's Well now, Kagome's family had a right to know what had come to pass two weeks prior. He looked down solemnly at the ground as he made his way to the front door, grasping the handle he turned it slowly, the words building in his heart, as he prepared to face them. He could already imagine seeing the anguish and hurt in Kagome's mother's eyes, like it had been in Kagome's own eyes on that fateful day.

"Inuyasha," greeted Mrs. Higurashi.

Inuyasha spund around quickly, panick strickening his insides, making him feel like retching, he hadn't prepared for a moment like this. Mrs. Higurashi had just arrived home, a paper bag full to the brim with groceries clutched tightly to her body. The tension of akwardness filled the air as the seocnds past, choking Inuyasha, adding to the sick feeling that was turning in his stomach. He could tell from the look in Mrs. Higurashi's eyes that she already knew something was amiss, what mother wouldn't know when one of her baby bird's had fallen from the nest, breaking it's little bones on the hard ground beneath.

" I hope that everything is..." muttered Mrs. Higurashi.

"Kagome is dead," blurted Inuyasha. This was not the way he had intented to tell the mother of the woman he loved, but if he didn't get it out quickly, he was sure his head would explode under the pressure of everything he felt.

The paper bag dropped.

A jar of jam crashed on the pavement, it's glass splintering, and breaking from the impact, globs of the sticky red stuff splattered against Inuyasha's feet. He grabbed hold of Kagome's mother before she hit the earth, her anguish so deep that she could do nothing but let the waves of hurt wash over her. Inuyasha clutched tightly to Mrs. Higurashi as the older womans body spasmed between deep sobs of loss.

Sota and Grandpa came rushing from within the house, alarmed at the commotion that had taken place just outside their door. Both rushed to the crying Mrs. Higurashi, worry written clear across both their faces. " Gone?...My sweet girl?...Dead?" asked Mrs. Higurashi between deep shudders and sobs. Sota's eyes instantly teared over, and his small lower lip quivered as it held in all the pain of his tearing heart. Inuyasha made way as Grandpa helped his daughter into the house, he couldn't let himself cry at the moment, he had to take care of her, and his remaining grandchild first.

" How?" asked Mrs. Higurashi, after she had calmed down from her anguished cries.

Six eyes pinned Inuyasha with a questioning glare.

"She was killed by Kikyo," muttered Inuyasha.

All three eyes changed, and Inuyasha remembered that these people hardly knew anything about the going on in the fuedal era. They didn't know about Kikyo, and about the history behind the pristess whom Inuyasha had onced loved.

" Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation, the whole reason that Kagome was born with the Shikon jewel. I had onced loved Kikyo, and out of jealousy Kikyo killed her," explained Inuyasha.

Mrs. Higurashi bolted up from the couch, her eyes dark pools of anguish and pain. She turned away from the group, lifting a hand so that she could chew on a nail to stop the shudders of tears from racking her body. When she turned back, her eyes held the distant sense of loss. She seemed to have aged ten years in a few short seconds.

" We shall hold a funeral, to honour her memory," Mrs. Higurashi. " I cannot have a wake, since their is no body. But we will bury a box in our family grave yard, and pretend like Kagome's ashes are in there."

" Mom," muttered Souta, " Isn't it my responsibility to arrange this?"

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head, " You are too young. Grandpa, and I will deal with this."

The old man simply gave a nod, and went about to prepare himself for the Budhist ceremony he would need to preform. The day was already late, and he needed to find all the ceremony items. Mrs. Higurashi left the room, leaving Souta and Inuyasha to stare at the floor. The clock ticking by each silent and awkward moment, until it chimed dimly, late enough for bed.

**Souta: **Souta opened the door to Kagome's room, he found Inuyasha sitting on his sister's bed. A small teddy bear clutched between in his hands that rested on his lap. The hanyou looked beat down, just like his mother; taking all the pain and loss and shoving it into a deep space, a long ways away. His mother had been on the phone constantly for three days now, preparing the funeral for Kagome that would take place later on this day.

"Inuyasha?" asked Souta, his voice small, barely audible.

The hanyou's ears pricked back, " What do you want?"

" I'm lonely," muttered Souta, taking in the fact that he was going to be alone for the rest of his life. The past three days had found him in his plain room, his mother and grandfather to busy with themselves to hardly speak a word.

Inuyasha turned, letting the teddy bear drop to the floor, part of its stuffing escaping from an old hole beneath it's arm. As Souta entered the room, he picked up the teddy bear, returning it to rest on Kagome's bed. " Kagome got this the day they brought me home from the hospital. She had wanted a sister, and my mom felt bad, since she was bringing home a brother, so on the way out, they picked up this teddy bear."

" I don't care," Inuyasha said between closed teeth.

" Are you staying for the funeral?" Souta asked.

Inuyasha turned away, "I've caused enough trouble..."

Souta sighed, leaving his sister's room, he walked down the hallway, each step realizing the hero that he admired for so long, had died along with Kagome. He stopped infront of his mother's room, taking a peek into the dark room his watch his mother sitting quietly on her bed. Mrs. Higurashi was staring down at her hands clutched into fists, tears streamed down the woman's face. A simple candle that had nearly burnt out was the only source of light. As Souta turned to leave, his mother called out his name. He entered slowly, and softly lowered himself beside his mother. A arm instantly placed itself around his body, clutching him close to hers. His mother's tears finally made sound, and he joined in with her.

" I lost your father, and now your sister, you and Grandpa are all I have left," she mumbled, a hand going to cover her shameful tears. " I am suppose to be the strong one, but I cannot. I should have...should...never let her go..."

Inuyasha entering the door broke the session, he stood there a moment, and flicked the switch in the wall that Kagome had taught him made light in a dark room.

"I'll be leaving now," pronounced Inuyasha.

Souta had never before heard Inuyasha actually annouce anything before, he usually just left. In truth the Hanyou had completely changed his angsty personality, he was a much more gentle person now. In some way it made the Hanyou that he had regarded having such strength seem more human. Kagome's death had given him qualities that he had lost in his years alone, the qualities he had shrugged away so that he could make himself strong inside.

"Nonesense," interupted Mrs. Higurashi. " Kagome cared for you, it is only proper that you attend her funeral."

Souta could hear the anger in his mother's voice, she was such a gentle woman, it was something he rarely seen.

" I can't...I don't have anything to wear..." muttered Inuyasha, looking for any excuse to leave. It was true, Kagome had never liked him being seen in her era, because of his clothing. He had never really gotten her problem with his red kimono, it was stylish, wasn't it? He had done his damage, there was nothing more for him here in this era.

" You could wear my dad's old suit," suggested Souta. He could see he had trapped Inuyasha now, he would have to stay.

**Inuyasha: **Inuyasha looked at himself in the smooth full length silver mirror of Kagome's room. His red kimono neatly folded rested on the end of Kagome's bed, it's tattered fabric given a rest. Black. The suit was a little too tight around the neck, and the fabric itched horribly along the seams. The contrast between the black fabric of the suit, and his silvery hair made it seem like his whole head was a glow in a halo of light. He fumbled angrily with the long black tie that had been given to him with the suit, he had watched Souta easily manuver the fabric into some sort of knot, but had been unable to accomplish the same feat himself. Inuyasha cursing brought the young boy to venture into Kagome's room for a second time that day.

" Do you need help?" asked Souta.

" I don't need anyone's help," cursed Inuyasha, returning to himself somewhat.

Souta sighed heavily, Inuyasha turned, his face full of shock. " I never realized how much you are like you're sister, she use to sigh...just...like that, when she was mad with me," muttered Inuyasha. He missed it.

Souta grabbed hold of the tie, and began to tie it into a respectable knot. He pulled away allowing Inuyasha to examine himself in the mirror. Inuyasha shuffled with the knot, it bothered him, but he knew there was no way out of this anymore. Turning he left the room, and made his was down the stairs, Souta following.

The day was too bright, the sun was high over head, making all shadows disappear from the yard. There was a small procession of people making their way towards the Sacred Tree. Inuyasha's nose filled with the scent of too many flowers, it was nausating, as he looked over the rows of chairs set up infront of the Sacred Tree, he could see row upon row of flowers.

At the front row was a seat, a small piece of paper was folded with his name written neatly on the front. Taking the piece of paper between his fingers, Inuyasha took his seat, meticulously he began to fold the paper into smaller and smaller pieces. Around him people's eyes glinted with spots of tears, noses snuffled, and there was the constant shuffling of feet, as everyone waited for Grandpa to begin the ceremony.

" Hojo," exclaimed a female voice behind him. Inuyasha turned his head slightly to look at the three girls seated behind him, and a boy who was taking his own seat. Inuyasha recognized the girls as Kagome's friends from school, he had met them moons ago, but could not remember their names.

" I can't believe she's gone," muttered Hojo.

" Yeah, and from something so simple too," added Ayumi. " And she never even told us."

" Cancer," sighed Yuka and Eri in unison.

Hojo looked down, his fingers in constant motion between his shaking hands. " I wish, that I could have told her how I felt about her, sooner."

" But she had a boyfriend," commented Yuka.

" Yeah," added Eri.

" I didn't know that," said Hojo, looking more hurt than he had before. His chance at being with Kagome no more than a fleeting moment at trying to grasp a butterfly in the sky.

" I wonder where that two-timer is?" asked Eri.

Inuyasha's face turned red as he realized what a big mistake it had been staying here for the ceremony. He coughed, all the heat from the bright sun making the air seem too thick to breathe. The tap he felt on his shoulder sent shock waves down his back, he jumped. He was about to turn, revealing himself to be the two-timer that he was sure Eri and Yuka thought he was, when Grandpa began the ceremony.

As the ceremony went on, the ground was splattered with the tears of all those who had gathered to celebrate the life that Kagome had led, and mourn the death that had ended it. All the while Inuyasha could do nothing but think of her. Ebony hair, and a sweet smile, always, even though she knew, she had to have known, the possibility that death might come for her. And yet she came back, time and time again; to him, to their friends, and for what? A simple jewel.

All the things that she could have been, could have done...it had all been lost. For a jewel. For him. And for all the times that he had treated her with hostilty, when all she deserved was the love that he had been hiding. His mind recast all those sweet moments, when the love had been blosoming between them. That first moment, so long ago, his first night as a human with her. When he really had smelled her as herself, roses and honey, it was so sweet that he has almost wanted to...

Inuyasha blinked.

The ceremony was over. Chairs were being shuffled as people milled about trying to get out. The box that was suppose to hold Kagome's ashes were being carried away, to be buried at the family grave site. Inuyasha would not go to this, it was time for him to return to his era. The day was much to hot in this black suit, and it was giving Inuyasha a horrible rash around his neck where the fabric had rubbed. He looked longingly at the picture of a smiling Kagome that was placed near an altar. _Miss you_.

"Where are you going?" asked Yuka.

Inuyasha gasped in shock, he had thought the three girls would have left with the proccession towards the graveyard, instead the three of them stood, dressed in black, blocking his escape into the house. His throat felt tight.

" I...I was..." stuttered Inuyasha, this felt like the moments when Kagome had questioned him so.

" Geeze, even her two-timing boyfriend can't stay long enough," affronted Eri. " Going back to you're other woman?"

Inuyasha's face turned hot, how could these girls acuse him of things. They knew nothing about him, or Kagome, or what the two of them had shared during the fuedal era. They knew nothing of the hurt that he felt inside from loosing her. They knew nothing about his bloodied hands that had been beaten harshly into the group out of pure anger. His dream, they did not know. Or of his revenge.

" I was not two-timing Kagome!" he shouted. " I loved her!"

Yuka and Eri exchanged glances, feeling ashamed of what they had just said. Ayumi lead the two girls away, much to Inuyasha's relief.

A moment later, Inuyasha found himself back in Kagome's room. He had spent all his time here, it was full of her scent, as stale as it was, but still her. The teddy bear grasp between his fingers, the black suit neatly folded upon the end of her bed. He looked back, he would never see this room again. There were to be no more trips between this era and his, unless...He came back with her. A small glimmer of hope brimmed in his heart, before it faded away.


	5. In Death, I Never Forgot Your Face

Yay! The fifth Chapter is Here! And I am sorry to everyone who favorited, or alerted this fanfic. Sorry for not writing. I've been so busy. I had a baby girl, whom has been named Serena after Sailor Moon. You know your an anime dork when... Anywhos, review people review. Also, I know its pretty obvious who Miyuki is, but I'm not going to come out and say it yet. So enjoy.

* * *

**Her:** "Miyuki," she said blantly, her named rolled off her tongue akwardly, as she spoke for the first time in many nights. She sat high in a tree on one of the branches overlooking the large empty palace that she shared with Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna. She spent most of her time surrounfing herself by the branches of the trees, wrapped in the embrace of the silky leaves and rough bark. She had little intention of living beside Naraku or the others, she had realized from the beggining that she was not like them at heart, if they even had hearts to feel with. She sighed heavily, and closed her eyes.

He was there still, a silver-haired boy taunting her memory. A boy she could not truly remember, but would never forget. His name though. Forgotten.

Whenever her thoughts drifted towards the only memory she held, her heart clenched with a pain of suffering and anguish. She found it hard to breathe the sweet breath of life, and she would clutch at herself with sharp claws, until she would turn away from her memories, frightened.

"Miyuki," she whispered again. The words were flat; she hated the word, for this was not her true name, at least, that much she knew. She sighed heavily again, and slipped from the safety of her trees, and drifted towards the ground, landing heavily on both her feet and hands. The birds chirped cautiously in the sunlight, wary of the heavy evil presence the ever hung in the air. It was a sound she rarely heard here, but loved and mourned when it came, and left just as quick. She made her way to the merandering creek that circled the palace, the sound of the babbling water put her at ease. Wading deep into the crystal water she gasped as it cooled her legs, sending a chill up the back of her body until the hairs stood up from her soft skin.

She let the water settle, and swirl around her until it became smooth again, like a sheet of clear glass. In this mirror of water she peered at the hanyou face that peek back at her. She reached up slowly to grip the black cat ears that protruded from the top of her head, tugging at them in anger and disgust. Her dark brown eyes sparkling with tears, and soft lips stained a dark red, looked unnatural in their frown. Her complexion she thought was deathly pale, and it made the contrast between her long wavy ebony hair that much more shocking. In every way she knew this was not herself, this was nothing more than a husk for her use here. She brought her hands crashing into the image of the hanyou, breaking the water's traitorous vision.

She had already forgotten of her birth into this world, all she remembered was a hot pain throughout her body, and a blinding light, then the sweet breath of life. Naraku had spun a tale of how he had created her from his very own flesh, yet he held no tie to her body like Kagura or Kanna, she was purely her own. Some part of her knew the lies that Naraku fed to seed his power, but she pretended to believe his word on certain subjets, for Naraku was the only one whom seemed to know who she truly was, a secret she was desperate the find out. She had told him blantly three days after her birth that she knew of his lie, and that she would find out the truth to whom she really was, with his help or not. To keep her under his control, he spun more tales that he knew the truth as well, and would tell her only if she helped him obtain the sacred jewel shards, and kill his enemies.

It seemed she held a very great power of her own, that Naraku wanted to use, it hadn't taken her long to ask him about the shiny glowing object he kept concealed within him at all times. It was then that she had learned about the Sacred Shikon Jewel, and how a woman had foolishly broken it into pieces, and now the shard were scattered across the land, each possessing the power to make demons become more formidable enemies. He had offered the give her one of his shards, but she immediately declined, and asked rather that she be helped to hone the hanyou skills that lay dormant within her body. He gladly offered Kohaku's services to help her train.

Miyuki's ears perked up as she heard the grasses move at the edge of the trees, she looked up from the broken image to see Kohaku standing there with a smirkish grin on his face. She already knew what he was thinking, every day the boy tried to sneak up on her, and every day his attempts came to a fruitless end, when her ears easily picked up his hasty footsteps, and he was annoyed that he could not be more silent. She smiled back at him, Kohaku was the only one she had any connection with in this eerie place she resided. Just like her he held no bodily ties to Naraku, and he too was haunted by a face from his past, although his was a woman who he often refered to as "sister".

"Miyuki?" asked Kohaku. " Do you want to train with me."

She sighed heavily. _Again?_ She had trained with him every afternoon until the sun would set for the past two full moons that she had been here. Away from Naraku they both had a pleasant care-free attitude towards each other, and the possibility of a bond of friendship blossoming between them. Yet in the presence of Naraku they both followed the demon's every command with duty. Kohaku's sense of duty was more present than herself, and she suspected that the boy was half under a spell of some sorts, but she had never spoken such things outloud. "Sure," she muttered as she took one last glance at her reflection glinting off the waters surface that had become a smooth sheet again. She hurried through the knee deep water, sending sprays of drops cascading into the sunlight.

**Inuyasha:** Inuyasha quickly ducked to the side as Sango's Hiratsu missed hitting him by mere inches, it spun off and buried itself deep within the trunk of the tree two feet behind him.

"Sango! Just what the hell do you think you are doing!" shouted Inuyasha.

Sango glared at him, puffing out hot breaths of angry air, as they both stood ten feet apart after a long and hasty game of cat and mouse. Inuyasha was shocked at Sango's hostility, next to Kagome she had always been the most gentle and understanding of their group, she was truly sisterly towards them. He couldn't fully grasp why just now she had tried to kill him with her Hiratsu as he had stepped foot into her village. She had chased him within the boundries of her village savagely attacking him as tears streamed down her face making her eyes look glittery in the sunlight. Kirara sat a little ways off watching the scuffle between the two with facinated eyes as she licked gently at her already clean paws, her careful feline eyes darted back and forth between the two parties with a slight interest. She let out a mew hinting at her annoyance with the two, and then padded off to rumage the village of any vermin that would make a tasty meal.

" Sango, whats wrong with you," asked Inuyasha. His voice cool and calm, a much drastic change from the hot-headed Inuyasha he had been only two and a half months ago.

Sango's eyes filled with a sorrowful anger as her saltine tears streamed down her face, she was utterly spent and defeated now, and she would have to face Inuyasha with all the hurt she felt still harboured about Kagome's death. And she blamed Inuyasha.

" How dare you come here!" she shouted at him, her tears increasing steadily, until her whole vision blurred, and Inuyasha's kimono was nothing more than a blur of red. " You left us! After she died. And its your fault!"

Inuyasha took a step back. _His fault?_ " Wha...What are you talking about?" asked Inuyasha, wondering if Sango had gone crazy in his absence from the group. He amber eyes held the shocked horror as he realized what she was saying, and he could already guess what Sango's next chosen words were, even before the girl could say them.

She took a sudden lunge forward at him, her half-hearted punch falling short and useless from Inuyasha's face. " If it weren't for you loving that stupid Kikyo, she would have never killed Kagome."

Again Inuyasha's heart cringed as Sango's words pelted him more harshly and deeper than wound she could physically inflict, his eyes look over hers with the pain he had already given into himself over the very same thoughts. His hands grasps her wrist before she could fall into the murky puddle that pooled around his feet, and pulled her upright as she wrenched herself away from him. " Don't touch me!" she hissed as she turned from him clushing her wrists close to her body as if his touch had made her skin burn. Inuyasha had never fully realized how hard Kagome's death had affected the others in the group, he had been so stuck in his own selfish grief that he had never once thought of how his friends were taking it themselves.

" I'm sorry," muttered Inuyasha, his head was down in shame, and his mouth set straight as he tried to gain control of his racing thoughts, his clouded eyes hidden beneath the fringe of silvery hair. She turn to him her own dark eyes filled slightly with a shame of their own, budding in strength as she watched him, her whole body trembling with the mixed emotions. She had never heard him apologize with such meaning and truth behind his every word, and now she felt horrible for attacking him without first speaking to him, but she had harboured such anger towards him before they had buried Kagome, a feeling that she never had a chance to dispell before Inuyasha had run of.

" Why are you here" asked Sango, her trembling body relaxing as she let out a sigh.

" I want the group to get back together" Inuyasha stated blantly. She pinned him with a critical glare of disbelief, her eyes mere slits as she took in his words. " Its what Kago....It's whats she would want."

Sango sighed again. She couldn't argue with Inuyasha over this one.

" And I killed Kikyo," Inuyasha added, his head still looking downward, his eyes scanning the murky puddle around his feet, they darted wildly back and forth between the small rock and Sang's feet.

" Okay, I will come," she said smoothly. " But I am still not going to enjoy this. Kirara!"

**Miyuki:** "What's wrong Miyuki" asked Kohaku.

She stared down at her feet as she was positioned in a crouching stance her arms on either side of her, resting as she panted. She hardly registered his question in her mind for her thoughts had been dwelling on another thing that was blogging her memory. Kohaku could tell from her fighting that she was not truly into training with him this evening, she had attacked him with light and less deadly blows, and she had switch out using her charmed katana, for her less effortless claws. Her moves were less calculating attacks, and more just defensive swings and strikes rather than the harsh blows she dealt him when she was truly in the fighting move.

" Who is Inuyasha?" asked Miyuki. Her mind retraced the words spoken by Kagura just shortly after her birth, she had all but forgotten until today. She turned to look at Kohaku the boy's body framed with an orange glow from the setting sun behind him., the sky was already beginning to darken to a deep purple to the east. She could tell from the look in his orbed eyes that this was not a question she was suppose to ask, and this she already knew for it seemed that Naraku would have her kept in the darkness about her life.

" He is our enemy," said Kohaku. " Companion to the girl that broke the Shikon Jewel."

" Who...is she?" asked Miyuki, something seemed to spark in her mind, a little click as a window cracked open just a little, letting through the memory of an explosion of light across the sky. The piece of her memory came and slipped away, replaced again by the sight of that silver-haired boy, Miyuki's hands clenched into fists. Kohaku turned away from her, walking back to the palace, and she knew she would not get anymore answers from him. She continued the tighting of her fists, shuddering first with anger, then with cold, her mind far away snapping back to reality when the smell of her own blood filled her nose, and she looked down at her dark velvety crimson hands. She had been so phased by this new information that she hadn't even realized that her sharp claws had pierced through the soft of her palms.

She returned herself to the tratorious stream to wash the heavy stench of her blood from her hands, it was a glow now with the light of the setting sun, before the blanket of darkness would choke this area of the forrest. She detested the night in the place, for the evil presence of Naraku even stopped the wind from stirring the trees, there was no music in the forrest at night. It was as if the world was too afraid to make a sound in fear of upsetting the evil into action, and it was more than she could bare to lie in the dark starring up from the velvet soft grass of the forrest floor with no companionship. Miyuki had refused her first week to sleep in the palace, for the dark covered of Naraku's purple shield had choked all the light from the stars, and Miyuki found that she loved the stars more than anything. There beautiful glow, so far away, so untouchable was a much needed comfort to her, her sanctuary away from the evil presence that was Naraku.

_Inuyasha?_ As she laid down in a particularily open meadow of the forrest repeating his name over and over in her head, until her eyes closed slowly, and sleep took her to the place she felt most at ease. Beneath the tree, in the sunlight, next to his warmth. His face angelic. Inuyasha? Inuyasha. Inuyasha.


End file.
